


Old habits die hard.

by Rainbow_Paladin



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, Habits, Job - Freeform, M/M, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 08:10:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10986936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Paladin/pseuds/Rainbow_Paladin
Summary: Lucy is sick and Natsu needs a partner for a job, Erza is no where to be found but Gray is also in the need for a job. Natsu and Gray team up to go back to Galuna Island, what could go wrong? or right?





	Old habits die hard.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry. this sucks so bad. "(-""-)"

Dear Igneel(I am not going to put diary, that's stupid(-_-),  
My name is Natsu, I don't know my last name. I guess I don't have one. My fathers name is Igneel, the kind of the fire Dragons. He disappeared July 7, X777. I am now 16 years old and a Dragon Slayer at the guild Fairy Tail. I recently invited a girl named Lucy, a celestial wizard, to join the guild. I have a "friend" named Gray Fullbuster, we constantly fight, but not when Erza is looking. I hate to admit it but I actually really like Gray. I mean like like. Of course I can't tell him or ANYONE that. How would I even tell him? Besides that there's another problem.....Juvia. She loves Gray, she would murder me if she ever found out how I felt about him. I guess you could include his 'habit' as another problem. He's known to take off his clothes basically any given time and anywhere. You know what that does to me?! I have to pretend and fight with him that it's gross to look at and he needs clothes. Truthfully, the problem is me, I get a strange feeling in my chest.....and in other places. I never want to be alone with him. Yet I do. Well to my luck this happened to be a day where it's just us, alone, going on a mission because Lucy is sick and Erza is elsewhere. Here's what happened... 

[Natsu and Happy enter Lucy's house through the window]

"Hey Lucy! You ready for a job?" He shouts with a wide smile.

[Lucy sits up]

"Sorry Natsu. I'm sick." She wheezes in between coughs.

"Oh, okay. Well get better. See ya later. Happy, you stay with her." He looks over to his blue companion, eyes gleaming with worry.

"Aye sir!" Happy exclaims through crinkled eyes.

[Natsu jumps out the window, running to the guild, when he enters he walks over to the job board, finding Gray]

"Gray!"

"What?" The ice wizard asks, sounding annoyed.

"Have you seen Erza?" He looks around, squinting."I need a partner for this job."

"She left this morning. What about Lucy? Don't you two usually go together?" He questions, folding his arms.

"She's sick. What ya up to?"

"Oh. I'm trying to find a job." He turns to look at the board, unfolding his arms.

"Oh! well...uhm..." Natsu looks at anything but Gray."You wanna go on my job? with me?" A faint blush spreads across his face to the tip of his ears.

Gray turns his full attention to the pink haired boy, shocked that his 'rival' would ask him to work together. "I guess." He answers nonchalantly.

The pink haired boys smile widens, if that's possible."Actually," he looks down,"We have to go back to Galuna Island again. Moka Oji-chan contacted me, apparently the villagers have been spotting suspicious figures in the forest."

Gray clenches his fist. "Y-you know I don't like that place. But I guess it's fine. Let's get goin'."

"Yeah!" Natsu smiles as he follows Gray out of the guild hall.

[Natsu and Gray board a boat to get to Galuna Island]

"Natsu, you know we'd be on a boat, it's an island idiot!"

"bleghr...igh...knwaaa....Gwaahhh!" Natsu looks up at Gray, teary eyed from throwing up.

"No! Move! Not on me!......eww." Gray looks at his lap that is now covered in barf, scrunching his face up at the smell.

"Sworry...Gwa-" He covers his mouth, leaning over the boat as he feels another round coming up.

Gray looks at him with a hint pity and worry in his eyes. "It's...fine."

[They finally arrive at the Galuna Island docks]

"Natsu give me your hand," said boy weakly put his hand up,"ugh. You....Why...are you so heavy?" 

"Thanks Gray and sorry about before." He looks down at the wood he was sitting on.

"Stop!" He shouts, screwing up his eyes/face and clenching his fist.

"What?" Natsu looks up at him confused.

"Apologizing and thanking me. It's...weird coming from you."

"Oh...sorr-yeah." He looks away confused as to why he got yelled at for doing the polite thing.

Gray smiles, crinkling his eyes and scrunching up his nose. "Good!"

Natsu stand up dusting off his pants. "Well! let's go to the village than!"

"Yeah, let's go." Finally turning to face Natsu showing him that charming smile.

Natsu blushes, he's heart skipping more and more, the longer he looks at Gray. He jerks around heading to the forest, he doesn't stop until he hears footsteps. "Wait."

"What is it? We're almost to the village." He complains.

"Do you hear that?" He looks around, sniffing out the area. That's when the footsteps become louder.

"Yeah! Over there!"

[Both boys run in the direction of the sound, only to find a little wild rabbit]

"HaHa!" Natsu laughs nervously, a blushing mess. "I guess it was nothing."

"You think." He replies coldly, irritated and annoyed.

[Shortly after they arrived at the village]

"Oh! Natsu, Gray! How wonderful to see you again!" A short man appears at the gate, arms reached out in a friendly manor towards the two boys.

"Mako Oji-chan! It's great to see you alive and well!" He smiles brightly, showing most if not all his teeth. "Right Gray?" He ask not looking at the other boy.

Gray looks at him, a tint of red on his pale face. "Yeah." Not sounding enthusiastic enough, Natsu looks at him. When Gray notices his eyes on him the blush darkens, when there eyes finally meet both boys look away. Natsu looks back slowly.

"Gray!" The Dragon slayer yells, jaw practically hitting the ground.

"Wha-What do you want?" He stammers.

"Wh-where are you clothes?" He exclaims through wide eyes.

"Wha-?" He looks down, now realizing what Natsu just asked and jerks his head back toward said boy a blushing mess. Natsu grabs Grays wrist pulling him into the closest tent. The pink haired boy holds onto Gray's arms as they look at each other. "Natsu, stop looking at me."

"I-I cant' stop looking at you." he states stuttering.

"At least let me put on clothes." He tries to get out of the hold but Natsu tighten his grip.

"Gray, can I t-touch you?"

"No! No you ca~~h!" It was too late, Natsu's hand found it's way to Gray's nipple, rubbing and twisting them.

"Wow! It's smoother than I dreamed." He practically shouts, licking his finger before circling the areola.

"Dreamed!? Y-you thought of this too?" Gray looks at Natsu in disbelief.

"I'm sorry. You may think it's gross--Wait! did you say too?!" Now it's Natsu's turn to look at Gray in disbelief.

"Y-yeah." Both boys look at each other. Natsu moves his hand to Gray's face bringing his lips to his own. It gets deeper and more passionate. Their tongues in and out of each others mouths, panting in sync with one another.

"Gray! I..Love...You!" He manages to get out between breaths.

"Me too! I..Love you...too!" They fall onto the nearby bed, Natsu removing his clothes as they land. With clothes off he begins kissing, licking and sucking Gray's already sensitive nipples. Gray bucks his hips wanting friction but Natsu stayed out of reach. "N-no Natsu! Stop! I can't take it!" He hardly gets out that one sentence between moans, saliva is dripping out of his wide open mouth.

"ohhhh! I'm all fired up now!" Natsu kisses down Gray's stomach, his pelvis bone and all the way until he's facing Gray's 'hammer' only this time Gray wasn't using Ice make magic. Natsu opens his mouth and slowly takes it all in, when he brings his head back up he uses his teeth on the tip. Gray's hips buck up causing Natsu to gag, but he invites it taking it further in, bobbing his head up and down.

"Ah~! Natsu! Stop playing with me." His thrusts in rhythm with Natsu, until he releases Gray's manhood with a loud 'pop!' pre-cum dripping out of the tip down his shaft. 

"You asked for it!" He grins as he sticks two of his fingers into Gray's mouth as saliva trickles down Natsu's fingers. He lifts Gray's legs up, inserting his pointer finger into his hole.  
He thrust his finger in and out for a minute until inserting his other finger, Gray seizes and moans at the sudden addition. Natsu widens his fingers, scissoring inside the other boy. He takes them out replacing them with his hard-on. "Wow! Gray it's so hot inside you!"

"Sh-shut up!" Natsu takes this as an opportunity to move, he thrust harder, going deeper. They were melting together, calling each others names when they weren't kissing. They both started trembling. "Natsu! I'm gonna-!"

"I know! me too!" They were getting hotter, sweating, Natsu had changed his angle and began hitting Gray's prostate over and over. Everything began spinning as they reached their climax, cumming together. "Sorry, I did it inside."

"It's fine. I got it everywhere." Natsu quickly licks every drop of cum from Gray's stomach and chest, swallowing every drop. "Natsu! what are you doing? spit it out!"

"Too late Gray!" He opens his mouth,"it's all gone." They look at each other and kiss before embracing each other as they fell asleep.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Natsu and Gray woke up to screaming, Juvia, Lucy and Happy staring at them.

"Oh! Hey guys! Lucy I'm glad you're better! And Happy am I glad to see you!" He smiles at the sight of his friends.

"Natsu." Gray whispers, nudging his side.

Natsu looks questioningly at him. "What?"

Gray sights, rolling his eyes. "Well. We are naked and in the same bed," he begins working the hem of the blanket,"They walk in to find us like this and you act like this is normal." 

"Gray-sama!" Juvia cuts in bawling, a puddle of water forming around her.

He gives her a small smile. "Hi. Juvia."

"Oh! Well, guys there is a really good reason Gray and I are like this. Really good." He mumbles the last part to himself.

"Really?" she crosses her arms,"and what's that?"

"Well, Lucy, you see, Gray and I had se-" He's cut off by a elbow lodging into his gut.

"Natsu!" Gray shouts with wide eyes and bright red face.

"-last night." He continues, clutching his stomach, he gets up stumbling out of bed walking over to the single chair on the far side of the room.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Lucy covers her eyes, peeking through her fingers.

"Getting dressed." He doesn't look at Lucy as he puts a shirt on first.

"Well hurry up and get clothes on."

He looks at her annoyed. "That's what i'm trying to do Lucy but you keep interrupting me." He puts on his boxers and slips on his pants next he grabs Gray's clothes and throws them to him.

He picks them up bringing them to his chest. "Thanks."

Natsu smiles at him before turning to the two shocked girls. "Can ya'll get out?"

"Why?"

"So he can get dressed."

"It's not like we haven't seen it before."

"Yeah. but it's different now. Ya know? Right?" He looks at Gray now. Said boy just nods not looking up.

Lucy sighs. "Fine. Let's go Juvia." She grabs Juvias hand, practically dragging her out of the tent.

"Natsu!" The pink haired boy turns to find Gray glaring at him. "Why'd you have to say that?"

"Gray, they already knew."

"I know. I'm sorry. It's just-"

"I know Gray, I know." He sits down next to him on the bed, grabbing his hand and giving it a squeeze."I don't care what anyone else thinks. I just know that I love you."

"I love you too." He steals a peck at his boyfriends lips. Gray quickly gets his clothes on, holding Natsu's hand as they exit the tent.

"Lucy, Juvia, Happy! Gray and I-"

"We are dating." Natsu smiles when he hears Gray say that so confidently.

"Waaaahhhhhh! Gray-sama!" Juvia runs over gripping onto his shoulders. "I love you! but I can't go against your wishes. Juvia accepts ya'lls love!" She side eyes Natsu. "You better not hurt my Gray-sama!"

"HaHa! Don't worry,"he looks at Gray,"I won't 'cause I love him." Both boys smile at each other.

"Jeez." Lucy brushes the hair out of her face. "I can't say I don't accept because I love the both of you. I'm happy for ya'll." They all hug, laughing. Natsu looks up to find Happy floating above them.

"You okay with two Dad's?"

"Aye!" He yells, charging towards them, tears trailing behind.

"What's going on here?" A mysterious voice questions. They all stop, slowly looking up.

"ehhhh!" They all shout in unison. Lucy and Juvia take the opportunity to run away, hiding behind a bush, Happy hiding behind Natsu.

"Erza! What're you doing here?"

"Actually Natsu, I finished my job early and I heard that all of you were here, so I figured I'd take the opportunity to go to the beach here. What about you? You both seem awfully close today." She states staring at their intertwined hands.

"Oh. This..well we realized we liked each other and last night we-" another blow to the gut.

"Natsu! you don't have to tell everyone we did it!" He shouts releasing Natsu's hand.

"Actually Gray, you told her not me."

"You were about to." He says accusingly.

"But I didn't get to!"

"O-ho-ha-ha-ha!" They look at Erza as she laughs. "Having a lovers quarrel already?"

"No!" They shout together, when they realized they said it at the same time, they turned away from each other crossing their arms.

"Maybe."

"Yes." They smile now, face one another and kiss.

"Let's go home."

"Yeah, I agree with Erza."

[Everyone loads up on a boat, except Natsu who went with Happy]

"Happy, you ready to go home?"

"I mean I just got here but aye." He says sniffling.

[back at the village]

"Hello? Where'd ya'll go? What about the job? hello?"

[The team arrives at the guild]

Gray and Natsu walk into the guild hall holding hands, everyone else walking closely behind. The other members look at one another, confused. Whispers and strange looks coming upon the young boys.

"What's going on here Natsu? Gray?" A loud voice comes from the left of them.

"Hey Elfman! Oh this,"he brings their hands up for inspection,"Gray and I are dating now!" He grins.

"Now that makes a real man!" Elfman picks them up, squeezing them before setting them back down.

"Gray,"he waits for the other boy to look at him to continue,"I'll be right back."

"Okay." They release their intertwined hands. Natsu runs to the bar and jumps on top of it.

"Hey everyone! We're back! And I have an announcement!"

"Natsu! What are you doing?"

He looks at his boyfriend."One sec Gray." He turns back to the crowd waiting for his new."Gray and I are dating!" Cups, booze, forks and jaws drop to the floor. Everyone burst out laughing.

"Natsu." Lucy says with a saddened voice. Natsu jumps off the bar and runs to Gray. Embracing him they kiss over and over fighting for control, completely forgetting about the eyes watching him. Until they stop. They are panting, Gray looks like he's high, his face red, eye's teary and saliva dripping out of his mouth, trembling and weak at the knees. Natsu supports him with one arm around his waist. Everyone Stares at them shocked.

"I told ya'll. You believe me now?" He looks around at them, everyone avoiding his eyes.

"Na...tsu." Gray barely gets him name out.

"Sorry Gray, hold on for a few more minutes. We are leaving. Do. Not. Follow us!" He glares at everyone before picking Gray up Bridle style. He quickly exits the guild, running towards his house.


End file.
